Él sabe
by Asuka Dark Wolff
Summary: Él baja el volumen a la música y abre todas las ventanas del auto. Él lo sabe, porque me conoce. Sabe de cada detalle de mi dolor, ya sea físico como emocional. No me juzga, ni me molesta. Él sabe de mi incapacidad, de mis problemas a mi corta edad.


No puedo creer que pasara tanto tiempo sin escribir algo para . Pero la verdad no creo que siga escribiendo ya. No lo se... tendré que pensarlo. Por ahora vamos a lo importante y eso es presentar el fic. Que va dedicado a una persona en especial y a nadie más. La responsable del fic es ella y yo solo indague en lo más oscuro de mi pasado.

Dedicación: **Marean L. Wolf (Tefi) **Una de mis mejores amigas. Aquella que lo sabe todo acerca de mí. Y aun así no me trata diferente por mis condiciones y me hace recordar que todo vale la pena. Aquella persona que hace de un podrido día, un poquito más feliz. Te amo tonta y no te cambiaría ni por mi vida. Espero que te guste, aunque no sea tan bueno como el tuyo.

Aclaraciones: este fic es una continuación del fic "Hoy hablo Kai" de Marean . Si quieren entenderlo, lean primero su fic. No soy responsable de que los pensamientos de Kai puedan causar en su mente.

**Genero**: Sufrimiento- AU – Drama - Relato Obscuro -Pensamiento Suicida.

**Él sabe**

**By: Asuka Dark Wolff (Fernya)**

**P.o.V Kai**

A pesar de que los iban rápidos por la autopista, nosotros los dejábamos a todos atrás. Íbamos embalados pero a Broo no le parecía importar el hecho de que nos podíamos morir y para ser honestos, a mí tampoco. No me entiendan mal, no es por el hecho de que me haya estado a punto de suicidar hace una horas, aquel tema es de poca relevancia. Si no que no me importa nada. Quizás suene un poco radical, pero no me importa, no me importa nada, siempre y cuando este junto a él.

¿Soy gay? Piensen lo que quieran, pero para mí no hay nada más importante que la amistad. Lo se, es estúpido aquel pensamiento, tomando en cuenta que nunca tuve amigos. Eso sonó patético. Quizás si los tuve, no lo se. No lo recuerdo, no me importa. Lo único que mi importa es que él esta aquí.

"Hey bro! Habla, me pones nervioso" dice mi amigo, logrando de mí una pequeña sonrisa. "¿Y vamos por unas papas?" me pregunta, sabiendo la respuesta.

"No lo se" le respondo, fastidiándolo. Él lo sabe, porque él me conoce.

"¡Ah vamos! ¿O me vas a dejar plantado?" bromea. Me divierte que lo haga, que me tome importancia, que me preste atención, que no me trate diferente.

"Esta bien" respondo al fin, sin ser capaz de seguir bromeando siendo él.

Suspiro y me revuelco ligeramente en el asiento. Otro dolor de cabeza, otro mareo y otra incapacidad de respirar.

Él baja el volumen a la música y abre todas las ventanas del auto. Él lo sabe, porque me conoce. Sabe de cada detalle de mi dolor, ya sea físico como emocional. No me juzga, ni me molesta. Él sabe de mi incapacidad, de mis problemas a mi corta edad.

Respiro profundamente, tratando que el aire entre por mis fosas nasales y llene mis pulmones lo más posible. Un poco inútil, pero mejor con el viento que entra por las ventanas.

Vuelvo a intentarlo y veo el dolor en sus ojos, la preocupación. Pero no me pregunta estúpidamente si estoy bien, porque él sabe. Sabe que no lo estoy, que además del dolor físico… me siento incapaz, débil y un completo idiota.

Al ver que no mejoro, tampoco pregunta si me lleva a un médico, porque él sabe. Sabe que no me gusta, que no quiero que nadie más se entere.

Él me sonríe y comienza a contarme insensateces, que logro escuchar atentamente en silencio.

Llegamos al restaurante de comida rápida y minutos más tarde regresa con una gran porción de papas fritas y gaseosas.

"Come" me dice y antes de que pueda reaccionar me mete una papa salvajemente a la boca. Poco a poco me la como y le sonrió "Gracias" logro articular.

Seguimos nuestro camino a la deriva y no me preocupa no saber a donde.

Llegamos a una playa desolada, que esta justo al lado de la autopista. Es nuestro lugar favorito. No puedo evitar sonreír.

Salimos del carro, con provisiones de comida y nos tiramos a la arena. Sin importarnos nada más.

Por un rato me lo quedó mirando, pensando en todo lo que él sabe y como aun así no se aleja de mí.

"¿Qué?" me pregunta, volteando la cabeza

"Te olvidaste el ketchup" le digo y ambos reímos sin que nos importe nada más que el poder estar juntos en esta porquería de mundo.

**Fin**

**Feliz Cumpleaños Tefi**

"_**Porque tú lo sabes"**_


End file.
